starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дуэль на Мустафаре/Канон
establishing that Люк Скайуокер and Лея Органа were born no later than two days after the proclamation, and «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» demonstrating that the birth of Luke and Leia took place on Полис-Масса following the Дуэль на Мустафаре, it can be deduced that the senatorial arrests took place concurrently to the duel on Мустафар, as well as the Дуэль в Сенате, as they are concurrent. |next=Похороны Падме Амидалы |name=Дуэль на Мустафаре |image=Файл:You_Were_My_Friend_AtG_Darren_Tan.png |conflict=Истребление джедаев |date=19 ДБЯЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер |place=Мустафар |result=*Пиррова победа джедаев ** Дарт Вейдер получил множество серьёзных ранений, которые вынудили его использовать кибернетический доспехи для поддержания жизни ** Оби-Ван Кеноби отступил, забрав с собой световой меч Вейдера |side1=Орден джедаев† |side2=Ситхи |side3= |side4= |forces1=*1 мастер-джедай ** Оби-Ван Кеноби |forces2=*1 Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Дарт Вейдер |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian= }} Дуэль на Мустафаре ( ) — противостояние новонаречённого Лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера, бывшего ранее Энакиным Скайуокером, и его бывшего лучшего друга и мастера-джедая, Оби-Вана Кеноби, на планете Мустафар во Внешнем Кольце. Узнав о падении Скайуокера от гранд-мастера Йоды в Храме джедаев, Кеноби отправился на Мустафар, где попытался переубедить Вейдера не доверять Императору Палпатину, который также был известен как мастер-ситх Дарт Сидиус и управлял разумом Вейдера. Но бывшего джедая больше не заботили слова старого други и он объявил Кеноби своим врагом; после чего оба активировали свои световые мечи и вступили в схватку, которая переместилась с посадочной платформ в помещение горнодобывающая фабрика на Мустафаре, где ранее Вейдер безжалостно казнил членов Совета сепаратистов, положив конец Конфедерации независимых систем. Из помещения фабрики битва переместилась на массивную платформу, парившую над смертоносной лавой Мустафара. Вскоре Кеноби и Вейдер оказались в западне, когда выступающая часть платформы, на которой они сражались, была отделена выбросом лавы и упала в поток расплавленной породы. Продолжив свою дуэль на этом обломке, соперники вскоре обнаружили, что поток несёт их к обрыву. Чтобы не упасть с него Кеноби прыгнул на парящую над лавой платформу для сборщиков породы, которая двигалась против потока лавы. Вейдер также последовал примеру бывшего учителя и прыгнул на одного из дроидов-сборщиков, после чего противники продолжили схватку. Выбрав удобный момент, Кеноби смог прыжком забраться на берег лавового потока, откуда джедай объявил, что продолжать бой бесполезно, так как преимущество на его стороне. Но гордыня ситха не позволила Вейдеру принять поражение и, намереваясь продолжить бой, он прыгнул в сторону Кеноби но в полёте не смог парировать атаку джедая, которой тот отсёк Вейдеру оставшиеся органические конечности, и искалеченное тело новонаречённого ситха, упав на покрытую пеплом землю, скатилось к самой лаве, и на этом поединок был закончен. После этого Кеноби, раздираемый отвращением и раскаянием от превращения своего друга, со слезами на глазах прокричал Вейдеру, что верил в то, что он был Избраным, и что ему было предначертано уничтожить ситхов, а не примкнуть к ним. В этот момент от высокой температуры остатки одежды на теле Вейдера воспламенились и его объяло пламя. В этот момент он окончательно отверг прежнюю дружбу и прокричал что ненавидит и Кеноби и всех остальных. Оставив Вейдера умирать, Кеноби подобрал световой меч бывшего ученика и вскоре покинул планету. Спустя какое-то время новый учитель Вейдера, Дарт Сидиус, нашёл обгоревшее и изувеченное тело ученика и доставил его обратно в столицу галактики, теперь уже известную как Центр Империи, где его раны залечили, а для поддержания его жизни были сконструированы специальные доспехи, которые Тёмный лорд носил до конца своих дней. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор» * «Асока» * «Повелители ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Дарт Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 18: Плохое заземление» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1» * «Лея: Испытание принцессы» * Подростковый роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Новая надежда: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Манга «Звёздные войны» * * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 40: Конец приключениям, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Спецвыпуск: C-3PO. Фантомная конечность» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)» * «William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third» * Источники * * * * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Бои на световых мечах» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:События Истребления джедаев Категория:Дуэли